Abenuz by Bellatrix2009
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. Cuando dos Slytherin se enamoran no hay fuerza que los destruya.


**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Cuando dos Slytherin se enamoran no hay fuerza que los destruya.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

* * *

**Abenuz**

Blaise entró con paso elegante tras empujar la puerta del dormitorio del prefecto Draco Malfoy, miró a todos lados recreando la vista en la belleza del cuarto y en el esmero de cómo estaban las cosas ordenadas, pero el sonido de la ducha llamó su atención.

Con una sonrisa depredadora echó unos hechizos en la puerta y con tranquilidad fue desvistiéndose, dejando sus ropas pulcramente ordenadas sobre un silloncito, procurando no dejar en ellas ninguna arruga.

En silencio deshizo el sencillo hechizo con que estaba sellada la puerta y se adentró en el cuarto de baño, contempló con avidez la hermosa figura que estaba de espaldas a él cubierto totalmente de una deliciosa y aromática espuma, de una deliciosa esencia, tal exquisitez de la nívea piel y las líneas perfectas de ese esculpido cuerpo que seguían sorprendiendo y deleitando sus ojos ante tal belleza.

Se deslizó suavemente dentro de la bañera y rozó con sus largos y finos dedos las caderas en una suave caricia, el chico rubio dio apenas un respingo antes de dar vuelta el rostro y dejar que el moreno atrapara su boca en un beso suave e incitante.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –susurró, dejando que el chico se pegara a su espalda y acariciara su torso mientras él seguía jabonando su rubio cabello con esmero.

- Mmm… Quería ver si bajabas a desayunar conmigo, veo que te has levantado temprano.

- No pude dormir –confesó luego de un silencio y dio un paso para meterse bajo el chorro del agua.

- Debiste dejar que me quedara.

- No quería sacarme el coraje contigo, me conoces.

- ¿Estás bien ahora?

- Sí, lo que pasó ayer ya me lo esperaba, sobre todo viniendo de esos malditos Gryffindor de mierda que ahora se creen los dueños del mundo.

- Solo unos pocos meses más y podremos irnos a Italia y olvidarnos de toda esta mierda –le dijo el chico moreno pasando sus manos sutilmente por sus hombros provocando un estremecimiento en el rubio que echó su cabeza atrás cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias de esas manos y del agua caliente golpeando su rostro y su pecho.

- Si, solo unos meses más y seremos libres –susurró a su vez.

Las manos grandes y suaves se colaron bajo sus brazos y fueron lentamente avanzando por la suavidad de la piel hasta acariciar los rozados pezones mientras sentía la dura erección del otro acariciando sus nalgas, bajó sus manos echándolas hacia atrás aferrando las caderas del otro para moverse haciendo más intimo el contacto.

- ¡Blaise! –exclamó en un susurró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro del otro con cierto desmayo.

El moreno aprovechó la posición de la cabeza rubia para hundir sus labios y sus dientes en la exquisita garganta, mordiendo y lamiendo, acariciando y besando con los labios abiertos.

- Eres tan hermoso, mi Dragón –dijo el chico deslizando sus manos por el plano y duro vientre hasta tomar las caderas del chico con firmeza e introducir una de sus piernas separando las de su compañero para deslizar su erección entre los suavísimos muslos, luego deslizó sus manos para acariciar la dura erección del rubio con una de ellas y la otra atrapar los testículos en una caricia suave y excitante –No dejaré que pases por esto solo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

- No tiene sentido que estemos los dos expuestos, Blaise.

- Eres mi pareja, Draco, eres el hombre que amo y no me avergüenzo de ello, estamos juntos para lo bueno y lo malo, ¿recuerdas? Lo prometimos cuando decidimos que esto había pasado de revolcones deliciosos a algo más serio y profundo, más definitivo –dijo el moreno siguiendo suavemente con las caricias.

- No entiendes, ahora no solo me llamarán Mortífago, asesino y todas esas cosas, Blaise, ahora buscarán todas las lindezas que se le ocurran para denostar mi condición.

- ¿Y qué puede importarte la opinión de un montón de idiotas que no tienen idea de nada? Malditos leones, pero el peor es Potter, desde que mató al Señor Oscuro se cree la prima Donna.

Draco soltó una risilla.

- Ha cambiado, ya no es San Potter.

- Todos hemos cambiado, Draco, pero a él se le subieron los humos a la cabeza. ¿Cómo se enteró?

Draco suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos con cierto cansancio.

- No lo sé, me lo gritó en los pasillos, puede que solo haya dado en el clavo y mi rubor se lo confirmó, estoy perdiendo el toque, Blaise.

- Solo has soportado demasiado, cariño.

El moreno le besó la mejilla a su alcance con dulzura.

- Deja que te relaje y verás que todo se percibirá de distinto modo –susurró dando una mordida en el cuello del rubio y reanudando sus caricias en la parte baja del chico y que tanto le gustaba

El rubio asintió y comenzó a acariciar las caderas que aun sostenía con fuerza. Blaise deslizó su mano desde los testículos hasta tantear la estrecha entrada.

- Cama –susurró el rubio, sintiendo como se le aceleraba rápidamente el pulso y la respiración.

- Aquí, me tienes muy caliente, amor.

- No quiero un revolcón, Blaise, quiero que me lleves a la cama y me hagas el amor –dijo el rubio con firmeza, cerrando la ducha y volviéndose en los brazos de su amante.

- Diosa, si me lo pides así –dijo apretando al rubio para besarlo con pasión, estiró la mano hasta la repisa donde había dejado su varita y lanzó un hechizo para secarlos a ambos.

Salieron de la tina a trompicones besándose ávidamente. El moreno fue guiando el cuerpo de su joven amante hasta llegar a los pies de la cama, con desmedida fuerza lo alzó tomándolo de la cintura y lo lanzó en ella, el rubio soltó una risa cantarina acomodándose entre las almohadas mientras veía gatear a su moreno amante por la cama hacia él, abrió las piernas sugestivamente y acarició su erección mientras le miraba con los ojos entornados.

Blaise pensó que esa imagen era la más bella que jamás había visto en la vida, cuando comenzaron esa relación fue pura casualidad, unas confesiones susurradas al lado de la chimenea de la sala común y un beso para experimentar la sensación, luego el fuego invadiendo sus cuerpos y una apresurada primera vez en los baños de prefectos que no había salido tan perfecta para el hermoso rubio por su propia inexperiencia en ser dominante, había pasado algún tiempo para que él volviera a sentirse seguro de tomarle y de Draco de entregarse.

Al principio fue todo por la misma calentura que sentían ambos por sus hormonas revolucionadas, lujuria, pasión, encuentros clandestinos y experimentación de distintas posiciones.

La adrenalina de hacerlo en lugares inadecuados corriendo el riesgo de que les sorprendieran y les expulsaran, los llevó a ser amantes de tiempo completo y en exclusiva, sin deseos de experimentar con alguien más.

Hasta que una tarde en el cuarto del rubio en la Mansión Malfoy ambos se encontraron haciendo el amor sobre la alfombra susurrándose ternezas y diciendo te quieros en medios de suaves gemidos y suspiros.

Blaise salió de sus recuerdos y se inclinó entre las suaves, largas y torneadas piernas del rubio que acarició con extremada sensualidad, mientras se inclinaba a lamer la punta bebiendo la gota de presemen en ella, Draco apartó inmediatamente la mano y se dejó caer entre las mullidas almohadas con un ronroneo de gatito satisfecho.

- Te extrañé anoche, fui un estúpido por no dejar que te quedaras.

- Remediaremos eso en seguida, Dragón, pero te servirá de lección para no apartarme de tus cosas –dijo el moreno comenzando a lamer la erección del chico para luego subir y bajar por ella, provocando que el rubio culebreara en la cama emitiendo los gemidos y jadeos que tanto le excitaban y le ponían la sangre hirviente. No podría desmentir su origen italiano jamás.

Con suavidad subió por su cuerpo dando más lametones y mordidas hasta llegar a los labios del rubio y aprisionarlos en un beso salvaje. El chico enseguida le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó con la misma intensidad y salvajismo, levantando las caderas para restregarse contra él.

- Gírate –ordenó el moreno con voz ronca de pasión, el rubio no se hizo repetir la orden y se giró en seguida, quedando boca abajo, jadeando de ansiedad y anticipación.

Blaise metió sus piernas entre las del rubio separándolas y ubicándose entre ellas. Tomó su varita e invocó un frasquito de aceite aromático y dejó caer gotitas por diferentes trozos de la nívea piel, con suavidad posó sus manos en los hombros de su pareja y fue moviéndolas para acariciarlo y al mismo tiempo sacar toda la tensión del chico, hizo lo mismo con los tensos músculos de la nuca y luego los omóplatos, pasando a la zona de la cintura y luego a los firmes glúteos.

Levantó la mirada y contempló a su hermoso rubio, había cruzado los brazos bajo su mentón y lucía una expresión plácida y relajada como a punto de dormirse, se inclinó hasta susurrarle en el perfecto oído.

- No te duermas que me tienes duro y caliente, Dragón.

- Tú tienes la culpa, haces unos masajes deliciosos, anda que no pienso dejarte con las ganas, ¿quieres me gire? –dijo con voz somnolienta.

- Aun no –dijo el moreno y comenzó a lamer cada parte del cuerpo del chico donde había pasado el delicioso aceite sabor a melocotón, pronto la respiración del rubio se empezó a acelerar bajo su lengua, sonrió ladino y se dio el tiempo para mimarlo como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

Mordisqueó con gula el respingón trasero y luego separó las nalgas para dar un fuerte lametón justo en la entrada del rubio que gimió deliciosamente.

- Blaise… –su nombre dicho con un pequeño jadeo y un suspiro entrecortado hizo que el moreno volviera a sonreír complacido.

Se inclinó nuevamente y comenzó a lamer con pasmosa lentitud, dando de vez en cuando una que otra mordida. Pronto sintió la excitación del rubio bajo sus caderas y como intentaba girarse, aferró con fuerza las caderas y se lo impidió.

- Quieto, no seas ansioso.

Volvió a separar las nalgas del rubio y comenzó a penetrar con su lengua la apretada entrada, sintió al rubio gemir con fuerza mientras repetía su nombre y movía sus caderas para facilitarle la entrada.

Cuando se dio por satisfecho se incorporó y volteó al rubio, contempló los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y las mejillas sonrojadas, el cuerpo hermoso cubierto por un leve sudor a causa del ardor que había provocado en él, los rojos, hinchados y apetecibles labios se abrieron para susurrar.

- Fóllame.

- No… –negó con la cabeza –Dijiste que querías hacer el amor, ¿recuerdas?

Separó las piernas del rubio y acarició la dura erección del rubio antes de jalar un cojín y ponerlo bajo las caderas del chico.

Tomó nuevamente su varita y echó un par de hechizos lubricantes en la entrada de su pareja y en su propia erección. Suavemente se dejó caer sobre él e introdujo su gruesa polla en la aun apretada entrada empujándose con cuidado, mientras buscaba la boca del chico para distraerlo del leve dolor que sentiría.

Inmediatamente sintió las largas piernas envolviendo su cintura y como el rubio lo atraía hacia él con sus talones, le echó los brazos al cuello y gimió suavemente de dolor cuando entró totalmente dentro de él.

- Te amo, mi rubio delicioso.

- Yo también te amo, mi dios de abenuz.

El moreno sonrió ante el cariñoso y extravagante mote que usaba el rubio en sus sesiones de cama y que era modulado en distintos tonos de voz, pero el que más le gustaba era ese, uno pleno de dulzura y entrega.

Suavemente comenzó a entrar y salir de él, mientras seguía besando esos labios y perdiéndose en la blanca garganta, atrapado en los placenteros gemidos del rubio en sus brazos.

Casi tres años juntos le daban a Blaise la experta sabiduría de saber donde tocar, cuando lamer y en qué momento acariciar cada parte de ese hermoso cuerpo rendido en sus brazos, como hacerle gemir, cuando arrancar un jadeo y como hacer lloriquear al rubio hasta llevarlo a la detonación del placer.

Por lo mismo deslizó sus manos hasta apresar las suaves caderas y luego subir hasta los muslos aterciopelados en una caricia suave e incitante, mientras iba embistiendo cada vez más al rubio de sus sueños. Aquel que primero había llenado sus fantasías adolescentes, aquel al cual había besado por primera vez, al primero y único que había sido suyo.

A Draco Malfoy, su compañero, su amigo, su hermano, su amante, su único y verdadero amor, porque cuando los Slytherin se enamoraban era para siempre.

- Blaise… –el rubio no necesitaba decir nada más para que el moreno supiera que debía aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

- Eres tan delicioso, Draco –dijo bajando las piernas del rubio de la cintura para subirlas a sus hombros, para tener un mejor ángulo y un mayor acceso a ese cuerpo que le pertenecía.

- Te amo, Abenuz –susurró el rubio dejándose acomodar mientras acariciaba cada parte de ese aceitunado cuerpo a su alcance, siempre le había encantado el contraste que hacían sus pieles, le gustaba pasar una y otra vez su mano por ese cuerpo y verla más blanca que nunca, perdiéndose en su suavidad y su tremenda musculatura.

Draco siempre pensó en los contrastes entre ellos.

Blaise siempre había sido alto, fornido e interesante, aunque de bajo perfil, dedicado a los estudios y a meditar lejos de peleas y rivalidades de clases, mientras él siempre fue más bajo, delgado y de apariencia más grácil, buscándole pelea a Potter, orgulloso de ser un Slytherin y superior al resto de los demás.

Pero el mayor contraste estaba en sus pieles y siempre ha pensado que ese sutil detalle le ha llevado a perderse completamente en los brazos del chico desde que tuvo conciencia que las chicas no le atraían para nada.

Había tanteado el terreno una noche de lluvia en que los dos terminaban una tarea en la desierta sala común, con un chisporreante fuego a sus espaldas. Había ido encauzando la conversación hasta llevarlos a esos terrenos y esperado pacientemente hasta que Blaise le había confesado que le gustaban más los chicos que las chicas, fue cuando Draco se fue acercando suavemente hasta dar un suave topón en los labios e intentar retirarse, pero unos fuertes brazos lo habían retenido y una boca se perdió en la suya con posesión.

Draco desde esa noche jamás había vuelto a pensar en cualquier otro chico y supo muy dentro suyo que él sería su dueño, mal que le pesara.

Su dios de Abenuz… sí la piel de Blaise era divina. Blaise era la oscuridad de la noche poseyendo a la luz del día.

Volvió a la realidad del momento cuando sintió a Blaise morder más fuerte su garganta, marcándolo como suyo, atrajo más el fornido cuerpo hacia él y comenzó a mover sus caderas yendo al encuentro de las otras en una fuerte y sensual danza, con su propia erección atrapada entre ambos estómagos, se sintió llegar al clímax y como siempre gritó su nombre con fuerza, con placer, con tono inequívocamente posesivo.

Blaise con dos estocadas más se derramó dentro de él, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de su garganta murmurando te amo y mío como un mantra. Sintió que le bajaba las piernas de los hombros delicadamente y se dejaba caer sobre él sin salirse aun de su interior, y luego buscaba su boca para darle un beso suave y dulce.

- Mío –susurró Blaise sobre los labios del otro.

- Tuyo, Abenuz –susurró a su vez Draco acariciando con dulzura su nuca perdiéndose en la suavidad de los ojos azules.

Poco después el moreno se dejaba caer a su lado y acariciaba el vientre plano del otro y deslizaba sus manos por los muslos suaves.

- Debemos ir a desayunar, mi Dragón.

- No tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a esto, Blaise, el chisme ya debe haber corrido por el colegio entero.

- No puedes dejar que toda esa bola de perdedores aplaste al gran Draco Malfoy, amor, demuéstrales que eres mejor que todos, que podrán decirte lo que quieran, pero jamás verán esa hermosa cabeza bajar humillada ante nadie, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Se puso de pie de un salto y jaló el hermoso cuerpo hasta ponerlo de pie, lo llevo hasta la ducha y juntos se deslizaron bajo el chorro del agua, acariciándose y besándose, en tierna camaradería y con infinito amor.

* * *

Las dos figuras caminaban arrogantemente, una al lado de la otra, por los pasillos desde las mazmorras hasta la misma entrada del Gran Comedor, las cabezas erguidas, el paso elegante y ondeando las finas e impecables túnicas, abriéndose paso ante las miradas curiosas de los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Justo en el umbral ambos se detuvieron y se miraron intensamente por unos segundos.

Blaise fue el que dio el primer paso para acercarse, el que levantó la mano y lo aferró por la nuca para sumirlo en la delicia de un beso casi incomprensible porque llevaba muchos y distintos sentimientos involucrados, sintió como sus mejillas ardían y de seguro sus ojos brillarían enamorados como había visto tantas veces a través de un espejo o un cristal.

- Recuerda, Dragón, no importan los demás, solo nosotros… pronto seremos libres en Italia.

- Solo nosotros, Abenuz, lo prometo –susurró el rubio bajo los labios del moreno.

Blaise limpió una motita de polvo de la túnica del rubio a la altura de su hombro y luego asintió, deslizó la mano por el brazo hasta enredar los dedos con los otros níveos. Empujó la puerta del Gran Comedor y entró caminando a paso erguido y calmado en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin, dándole tiempo a cualquiera de que pudiera ver sus manos entrelazadas, él Blaise Zabini, era un miembro de la famosa Orden del fénix, condecorado y héroe de guerra, igual que el maldito hijo de perra del Gryffindor y le debían respeto por salvarles el culo, así que exigiría el mismo respeto para su sexualidad y mayor aun para su pareja.

Ambos tomaron asiento en medio de los murmullos, Draco levantó la mirada y se topó con una verde esmeralda que lo miraba intensamente, mientras apretaba los puños sobre la mesa. Draco ignoró ambas cosas, irguió la cabeza y desafío con la mirada antes de ser atrapado en un suave y casto beso.

- Abenuz.


End file.
